


Meow? Meow! (Talk to Me)

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at humour, Cat shapeshifter!jun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human!Minghao, Jun and his not so little crush on Minghao, JunHao centric, M/M, Mentioned of M-preg, Mentioned of other couples, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Soft junhao, bottom!Jun, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Cat shapeshifter Jun who sneaks into Minghao's apartment just so he can be with him (definitely not for his kisses and cuddles) eventually ended up for more than he could've asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui had a big fat crush on his neighbour, it was obvious, everyone knew— well, at least his friends. Junhui was a very likeable person, he loved kids, he was nice to talk to, even animals loved him but apparently, his mysterious neighbour didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

Mostly because Junhui turned into a poodle of goo wherever the boy was around and ended up losing his chance to talk to his crush.

The boy, Xu Minghao (Junhui knew his name from their landlord) just moved here around 2 months ago, he wasn't like any other neighbours Junhui had before. The boy moved quietly, didn't bother to greeted everyone and lived quietly by himself.

He got out of his apartment around 8 AM to work at a small café around the town owned by Wonwoo (his best friend), his shift there ended on 3 and he went to an art studio to paint until 6, he got home by 7:30. His schedules were pretty much the same unless he had to do grocery shopping or went out to a nearby beach to enjoy the sunset.

No, Junhui wasn't a stalker.

He was just helplessly in love and didn't know what to do with his overflowing emotions for the younger male so he did the only thing he was good at, being a cat.

Yes, Junhui wasn't exactly a human.

He could turn into a cat as he pleased, he could sneak around the neighborhood without anyone suspecting him and more importantly, he could get close to Minghao without being rejected.

It started as an accident, Junhui was sleeping on a tree like he usually did, basking in the sunlight but Mingyu's loud car startled him, resulting him on losing his steps and fall onto Minghao's balcony.

Thank God he was a cat otherwise he would've died right away.

He was about to jumped off of the balcony when a voice called him, it was Minghao.

"Hey kitty, what's wrong? You're lost?" Minghao asked, his voice was gentle and sweet.

Junhui froze for a moment before turning around to face Minghao, the younger was wearing an oversized yellow sweater and his hair had slight curls, he looked cute and Junhui couldn't help but to meowed.

_Crap_

Minghao chuckled as he took the cat (Junhui) in his arms, he was searching for a collar but found none (obviously Junhui didn't have one).

"Hmm, you don't have any owners??" Minghao asked the cat, scratching behind its ears.

_Oh that's good, do that again please_

Junhui's request came out as a loud purr, taking Minghao by surprise but soon the boy giggled and scratched his ears again.

"You're quite fat for a stray cat..."

_Hey!_

"Meow!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Minghao smiled apologetically as he dropped Junhui on the kitchen counter.

This was his first time seeing the insides of Minghao's apartment, it was mostly decorated in white. He noticed there were a few of paintings hanging on the wall but other than that, Minghao's apartment looked rather empty.

"I hope you like tuna," Minghao said, pulling Junhui out of his thoughts as he dropped the small plate in front of Junhui.

_Yes, tuna the love of my life_

"Meow."

Minghao watched as the cat in front of him started eating, this was his first time seeing this cat around the neighbourhood but then again, he didn't go out often unless it was for his job. The cat wasn't skinny at all, indicating that it had been eating well daily, its fur was also soft and felt like silk against his fingers, the golden colour made it seemed like the fur was made of gold.

"But you do look fat..." Minghao murmured.

Junhui stopped eating and straightened his back, his ears flat to the back and looked at Minghao as if he was deeply insulted by what the younger said (which he might be).

_I am not fat. This is purely my fur. Don't you see it?? My fur covers most of my body._

"Meow meow."

_This tail?_ (Junhui raised his tail)

"Meow?"

_It's all fur to keep me warm._

"Meow meow."

_And it's not fat, can you even differentiate between fat and well-groomed cat???_

"Meoooww."

Minghao watched the cat in amusement, the cat was definitely trying to explain the reason why it looked fat in Minghao's eyes and the way it meowed to him as if to complain was cute, it felt like the cat was a human complaining to him.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what kind of breed you are," Minghao said as he scratched the cat's ears.

_I'm a Maine Coon cat_

"Meow."

"Hmm?"

Minghao hummed as he picked the cat up, examining it before he took it in his arms and sat on the couch. He took his phone, typed something and then soon after he began to focus on whatever he was reading on his phone meanwhile Junhui was getting quite too comfortable in Minghao's arms.

_Damn, he feels good_

Junhui let out a loud purr as he snuggled into Minghao's stomach, causing the younger male to let out a breathy laugh and let the cat dip under his sweater while he stroked its fur.

"Ahh so apparently according to google... You're a Maine Coon cat... Am I right?"

"Meow."

Minghao smiled at the answer, stroking the cat's fur from the head to its tail. The fur was so soft like silk which made Minghao wondered whether the cat was actually living on the street, it was too well-groomed.

"I thought you were a tabby cat."

Junhui looked at Minghao flatly, his tail flapping right under the boy's nose, tickling him. Minghao broke into laughter before he hugged the cat, squeezing the soft ball of fur.

"Don't look at me like I just did you an injustice okay?"

_You are!_

"Meow!"

"I don't know much about cat, perhaps if I brought you too my boss he'll know better," Minghao said as he put the cat on the couch next to him.

"Well, speaking of my boss... I have to go to work now, I think I'm 15 minutes late," Minghao grimaced.

Junhui watched silently as Minghao put on a cap and took his bag, he bent down slightly to give the cat one last pet before going out to the door.

"You can leave through the balcony, or you can stay here..." Minghao said as he put his shoes on.

"But don't mess around okay?" He smiled to the cat before closing the door behind him.

Junhui stood there unmoving as he stared at the closed door, his tail flapping behind him in a lazy manner.

Staying seemed like a good option but Junhui had a job to do and he certainly wouldn't risk on getting Jeonghan mad at him for being late, again. So he leapt off of the couch and went to the balcony where he could jump right next to his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *)edit
> 
> I accidentally deleted my notes but anyway, this is the shapeshifter au I promised on my twitter which took me 5163527 years to finish and anoter 6272626 years to upload.
> 
> There will be M-preg mentioned here so if you're uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	2. Chapter 2

That was the first of many encounters with Minghao, soon the younger male began to make himself comfortable around the cat.

Junhui would usually greeted him from the balcony in the morning, enjoying the tuna fish Minghao gave him and sent him off to work then he would be waiting for Minghao to come home in front of his apartment door, tail swaying behind him as he waited patiently.

No, Junhui didn't spend the rest of his days waiting for Minghao. He had better things to do which was working, he worked as a pâtissie in a well-known restaurant owned by Jeonghan which was exactly right across the café Minghao worked at.

The thing was, Jeonghan's restaurant only opened at night and Junhui's shift ended at 10PM so whenever he came home, the lights from Minghao's balcony would be off, indicating the younger male was already asleep.

His chances of spending time with Minghao were actually on weekends, but Junhui would be far too tired to do any cat tricks so instead, he just took a nap on Minghao's couch while watching the younger painted. He would also sneak at night (if he missed the younger badly) and snuggled next to Minghao while the boy muttered something and pulled him under his chin, sleeping until sunrise on the couch.

It had become their routine now, Minghao even got Junhui to binge watching a Chinese drama with him, even as far as telling the cat about his day and complained about how Mingyu was like a helpless puppy in love with his boss (Junhui could agree, Wonwoo definitely would use this information as a blackmail material).

Junhui somehow had become a part of Minghao's life and he never been more happy to be born as a shapeshifter than he was right now, though sometimes he would get into a fight with Minghao every time the boy came home smelling like the dogs he petted earlier that day and Junhui would hiss at him.

"Kitty?" Minghao called.

"Meow."

"I was thinking... It would be inappropriate if I call you kitty or kitten right? How about we get you a name?"

Junhui looked up from Minghao's lap and meowed at him, his ears perked excitedly.

"Hmm... How about Xiao Cheng?"

_Wow, very creative_

"Meow..."

"Don't be like that, I spent days thinking of this name!" Minghao tickled the cat.

"It means little orange, it's cute isn't it? Since your colour is orange and... I don't think you're that old... Yet?"

Junhui only meowed once but nonetheless said nothing else as he snuggled back to Minghao, enjoying the way the younger stroked his fur and scratched his ears.

"Talking about orange... How is that neighbour doing...?"

"Meow?"

"Ah, he's the one who gave me a basket of oranges on my first day moving here... He said they were from his hometown, Shenzhen..." Minghao trailed.

Junhui's heart thumped against his ribcage, Minghao was talking about _him_ , Minghao actually remembered about _him_.

"Meow?"

"I was surprised, I mean it was my first time receiving a gift like that... He seems nice, he smiles a lot too..." Minghao said, staring into the space.

"The oranges were very sweet... He's sweet too..."

"Meow?"

Minghao jolted in his seat, looking down where he met with the cat's eyes. He had blurted out the words without realising there was a second party in his house, not that the cat could tell Junhui about what he said or anything.

"Anyway, I haven't seen him much lately... Usually he would jog around the complex in the morning, feeding stray cats... Oh! Did he by chance feed you too?"

Junhui didn't reply instead he leapt off of Minghao's lap and ran to the balcony, he ignored the younger's call as he jumped and began to frantically run towards a certain direction.

"Xiao Cheng!" Minghao called but unfortunately, the cat was already too far away.

Minghao's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the cat's action, it was unusual for the cat to run away like that. On daily basis, the cat would be glued to him whenever he got the chances to, maybe it was something he said? Or maybe he did something to offend the cat?

Minghao shrugged his shoulders, it was late anyway maybe the cat just needed to be somewhere else.

* * *

Junhui had never run this fast in his life before, as a cat, of course it was much easier but still the distance between Minghao's apartment and Wonwoo's was not short and it took him 20 minutes before he arrived in front of a white door.

He couldn't shapeshift into his human form outside the house so he scratched at the door, purposely meowing loudly so Wonwoo could hear him.

"The fuck with— Jun?" Wonwoo looked down.

Junhui didn't waste any time and went inside immediately, looking at Wonwoo questioningly. Wonwoo closed the door behind him and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Mingyu's not here."

Junhui let out a relieved breath as he turned into his human form, he was standing completely naked. Wonwoo threw him a blanket as he made his way to the kitchen, Junhui muttered a soft 'thanks' as he wrapped himself with the blanket and sat on the couch.

"Mind to tell me what happened?" Wonwoo asked, giving Junhui a cup of hot chocolate.

"I..."

"Is this about Minghao?"

Junhui nodded,

"Won, have you ever feel like you're losing control over your shapeshifting power?"

"No... Why?"

"I feel it today... When I was with Minghao..."

Wonwoo raised his brows,

"What did the two of you do?"

"Nothing, just cuddles like usual... But then he started talking about me."

"You? As in Wen Junhui the boy next door or Wen Junhui the cat?"

Junhui rolled his eyes at Wonwoo's teasing,

"As in me, my human state. He still remember about the first time he moved in and I gave him a basket of oranges."

"Who would forget that honestly," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, anyway... Then he started talking about how I seemed nice and stuff..." Junhui looked down at his cup.

"He said I'm sweet..." Junhui looked up to Wonwoo who had no expression on his face.

"Well, then you ran away after that, correct?"

Junhui nodded,

"I started to feel like I'm losing my control over my body... I panicked, what if I accidentally turned into a human when I'm with him?"

"Well, the worst can happen is he thinks you're a weirdo and decided to move out."

Junhui whined out loud,

"Won..."

"I'm serious Jun, it's not like we have a manual on our kind or anything, you just have to go through it."

"How did Mingyu reacted when he first know?"

"That fool think it's cool and wanted me to show magic tricks," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Well... Did you?"

"No Jun, why the fuck would I? I'm a shapeshifter not a witch, I don't do magic tricks."

They stayed like that for a while, Junhui was still a little bit insecure about what happened earlier. This was the first time it happened, of course he'd panicked and from what Wonwoo could see, Junhui seemed to like Minghao, _a lot_.

"Just cool your head for a few days, maybe try to avoid him in the meantime?" Junhui sighed.

"I know... Thanks Won," he smiled amd hugged his cat–mate.

Junhui felt a lot better after talking to Wonwoo, he got back to his house and quickly changed into something more comfortable. Wonwoo was right, maybe he should stop seeing Minghao for a while. It wouldn't hurt right? Just for a few days, maybe a week or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled for about 57187 years to update this because I forgot the tittle and spent hours opening every documents when I could just head to my ao3 account. Me boo boo the fool 🙃🙃
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	3. Chapter 3

Junhui did what Wonwoo told him, he avoided seeing Minghao both in cat and human form. It wasn't that hard since his schedule and Minghao was different, he felt bad for the younger but he also didn't want to risk on getting caught red handed by the boy.

Minghao caught him once when he was feeding the cats, Junhui knew the younger was staring at his back but he didn't say anything and continued feeding the cats. That was until he finished and was about to go home when the younger spoke to him, a little hesitant.

"Excuse me?"

Junhui turned around and his heart fell at the sight. Minghao was wearing an oversized orange sweater with a long coat, his fingers were slightly peeking from under the sleeves that were clearly too long for him. He had the fluffiest hair and Junhui wanted nothing but to ran his fingers through.

"Yes?"

Thanks to whoever god up there, he didn't sound nervous or anything.

"Um... Have you seen an orange cat? He's a Maine Coon breed... A little bit fat at first sight but he was just covered in fur honestly," Minghao laughed a little remembering how the cat seemed to be very sensitive about its appearance.

Junhui had to to think up a lie fast,

"Uh yeah, he's around... Why? Is he your cat?"

Minghao looked up surprised,

"Oh? Uhm... No, it's just..."

"He's been visiting you?"

Minghao nodded,

"Don't worry, he's like that and if he's missing it means he's doing some business hahhah," Junhui laughed.

_I don't feel good slandering my own image like that._

"Oh, really? He ran out on me a week ago so I was worried..."

"He'd be like that sometimes so really, you don't have to worry about him," Junhui said as he got up and dusted off his pants.

"Are you going home?" Minghao suddenly asked.

"Me? Uh... Yeah?"

_Please don't say the words_

"I know it sounded weird but uhh do you want to grab a coffee or something?"

Junhui blinked, Minghao was looking at him expectantly. If only the younger knew just how much a mess Junhui was in right now because of him, really, Junhui wouldn't have the face to see the younger ever again.

"Sure."

* * *

So they ended up in Minghao's apartment because apparently by _'_ _grab a coffee or something'_ meant _him_ , going to Minghao's apartment, _him_ being in the same room as Minghao, and _him_ being in a gay mess. Minghao seemed to be forgetting that Junhui had a big fat crush on him and had this trouble of staying normal when he was around the younger.

Who would when you were this close with your crush anyway?

"So uh... I never got a chance to say thanks," Minghao said, pulling Junhui back from his thoughts.

"Thanks for what?" Junhui asked.

"The oranges," Minghao said as he gave Junhui the coffee he made.

Junhui muttered a low 'thanks' before taking a sip of it, if Junhui was a bad liar, he was even more bad at hiding his expressions because Minghao laughed the moment Junhui took a sip of his coffee.

"Is it too bitter? I can add some milk for you," Minghao said, eyes turning into crescents.

"Uh no it's fine, just burnt my tongue," Junhui lied.

The coffee did taste bitter, as a pâtissie, Junhui used to sweet things and there was a reason why he choose to be a pâtissie instead of a barista. He simply liked sweet things, he liked his drink sweet, he liked his dessert sweet and more importantly he liked his man sweet— wait, that was not the point here, moving on.

The taste of the coffee left something bitter on his tongue and Junhui couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that was coiling in his stomach, Minghao probably sensed his discomfort so he took the mug away from Junhui's hands and went into the kitchen. Junhui silently thanking the younger for taking away the bitter coffee and looked up in surprise when Minghao was back with a glass of orange juice, the younger gave it to him and smiled.

"Sorry... I'm not used to coffee," Junhui smiled shyly.

"It's okay," Minghao shook his head.

"I should've asked first," he said again.

Minghao watched as Junhui took a sip of his orange juice, purposely avoiding the younger's eyes. He knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, there was something about Junhui that attract his attention, something... Magical about him.

Also not at the fact that Junhui resembled Xiao Cheng so much, from his gestures, his big eyes, and the way he fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater reminded him of when Xiao Cheng kneaded its paws on Minghao's stomach.

"Is something on my face...?" Junhui hesitantly asked.

"Hm? No, sorry for staring," Minghao quickly apologised.

Soon the two fell into silence again, unsure of what to say after their awkward moment earlier. Then Junhui looked up at the clock, it was 7:45 AM.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Junhui blurted out the first words he thought.

_Crap_

  
"Oh?" Minghao looked at the clock too.

"How did you know?"

_This is the end of Jun, the mighty Maine Coon cat. I'm fucking screwed. Fuck. Oh my God. Bloody fuck._

"Isn't your boss Wonwoo?"

Minghao blinked,

"How did you know?"

"Uhh..." Junhui scratched the back of his neck.

"He's my friend..."

Minghao mouthed an 'ah' before he nodded, setting his own mug down on the kitchen counter before proceeding to take his bag.

"Well, I need to be going now... You can stay and finish your juice," Minghao said as he walked out of the door leaving Junhui dumbstruck.

_Did he... Did he just treat me like I'm... A cat? The... Usual cat? And he locked the door??? How am I supposed to get out????_

Junhui looked to the side where Minghao's balcony was opened,

_He really did treat me as a cat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone survive last night? When Jun, out of nowhere, dropped a bomb on us? I was asleep, sadly, when it happened but still caught on fire when I woke up to tons of Jun's contents 🙃
> 
> Also not at me, updating my thread before watching the MV first and proceeded to cry over his beautiful existence.
> 
> I. Am. Whipped. For. Junhui. And it shows 🙃
> 
> Anyway, have an early update~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1156173914122309632?s=19)

Minghao was halfway through his shift when he remembered something, he was in a complete horror when he realised that he locked the door to his apartment with Junhui still inside. He hadn't thought much of it when he left for work, guess he was used to the presence of Xiao Cheng and started to treat Junhui like the cat because the older male resembled the cat so much he had difficulties differentiating between the two of them.

He wanted to give Junhui a call but he didn't asked for his number and he didn't have his landlord's number either, he couldn't leave his shift since his friend Seokmin was out for a while and certainly his boss would have his head if he left the café without anyone to take care of it.

Eventually the thoughts of Junhui was buried deep inside his head when customers began to flood in, distracting him from thinking of it any further.

* * *

Minghao was about to unlock his apartment in hurry when Junhui came out of his own apartment, he was dressed in a simple white shirt and black jeans, with a cap on.

"Junhui?"

Junhui looked up at him in surprise, blinking his eyes slowly.

_He really looks like Xiao Cheng..._

"How did you get out?"

_Obviously, with the **how did you** questions again._

"Uh, I asked the landlord for a spare key," Junhui replied, too fast.

"Oh..."

"And I asked him to lock the door back in case... You know, intruders..."

"..."

There was a thick silence surrounding them, Junhui started to fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt, unsure of what to say while the younger stayed silent like that.

"Okay, sorry for locking you..." Minghao finally said.

"That's okay... Umm... I should probably get going now..." Junhui said with a shy smile.

"Be careful," the younger replied.

The two parted ways as Junhui practically rode his bike with inhuman speed, he didn't know whether his heart was thumping loudly against his ribcage because of the adrenaline he felt from riding his bike too fast or because the words that left the younger lips. All he knew was, Jeonghan throwing him a knowing look for the whole night and his friend Joshua and Soonyoung were teasing him as his cheeks turned into a deep shade of crimson.

* * *

The two of them surprisingly gotten along very well, Minghao would often accompanied him feeding the stray cats which always ended up as them having a drink at Minghao's apartment. Junhui would invited him to his apartment for a taste of his cooking too, the younger liked his chocolate orange cake the best.

They learned a lot about each other in the past few days, unlike when he was a cat, it would be just Minghao rambling on about his days and he could only meowed in response but this time, he could share a piece of his thoughts too.

Minghao liked to paint and also drinking wine, the two were inseparable. He said his hobbies were mostly influenced by his friends or the environment he grew up in, he had said something about Mingyu as his wine buddy too. Besides the two of his main hobbies, he also liked photography. He had shown Junhui a collection of the photos he took, _all of them were beautiful—_ Junhui said.

Junhui enjoyed their time together, if someone told the Junhui from the past that he would be sitting on the same couch with Minghao, as a human and not a cat, drinking wine (he drank a watermelon juice though) and talked about life... You'd bet he was going to say _"Are you fucking with me? It's too much you know."_ or he would've laughed his ass off until he was sprawled on the floor, crying and struggling for air at the same time.

Impossible he'd said.

He was really enjoying their time together and had forgotten that he hadn't change into his cat form for a while now, Minghao must've noticed too.

"I wonder where's Xiao Cheng..."

"Xiao Cheng?"

"Ah, it's the Maine Coon cat I asked you before... I named him that since his colour is orange," Minghao chuckled.

"I haven't seen him in days..."

"Maybe he's just... Having fun?" Junhui tried his best to come up with a decent answer.

"Fun? Do you know where he hangs out?"

"Uh... No?" Minghao sighed.

"I just hope he's not starving or anything... He seems to like the tuna I gave to him..."

"Maybe he'll be back tonight?"

* * *

So here he was again, carefully jumping onto Minghao's balcony without a sound. The younger always let the doors open in case his _Xiao Cheng_ came back so it wouldn't be much trouble for Junhui to sneak inside, even if he didn't, Junhui would still find a way.

The living room was empty so Junhui went to the kitchen and that was exactly where Minghao was, the boy was drinking a glass of water when he caught a glimpse of orange in the dim room.

"Oh, it's you," he said as he smiled.

_Yes, it's me. Your favourite cat._

"Meow."

Minghao smiled as he took the cat in his arm, stroking at his fur and made his way towards his bedroom. Junhui's ears perked up at the sight, this would be his first time in Minghao's bedroom which meant he was going to savour every bits of details he could get.

"Where have you been?" Minghao asked as he entered his room.

"I thought you were having too much fun with female cats and forget about me," he chuckled.

Junhui made a sound between a hiss and a disapproved meow.

_Me? Female cats? Me??? Are you sure you got the right cat?_

"Meow meow."

Minghao didn't say anything as Junhui jumped off of him and start roaming around his room, instead he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The first thing Junhui recognise were the piles of canvases on the left corner next to a window, there were unfinished and finished ones along with a few boxes which contained his art supplies. There was also a big wardrobe right next to his bed with a human size mirror, except for the two, there was nothing much in his room just like his apartment (unlike Junhui who had so many things he barely had any space left).

Then his cat eyes landed on Minghao's bed, which looked fluffy and tempting for him so he jumped on it and melted into the soft surface of the bed right away. The covers smelled like Minghao, his strong musky scent that he couldn't hide with any perfume (if Junhui was in his cat form, his sense of smell was stronger).

The younger smelled like sea breeze and the sun with a slight hint of orange or citrus, it was even stronger when the younger just finished his rounds at the gym (yes, Junhui followed him there and he certainly did not get a boner because of it).

"Look at you, gone for days and now acting like you owned my bed?" Minghao laughed as he came out of the bedroom.

Junhui was about to reply with some sassy meows when the words died in his throat, his eyes glued to Minghao. The younger was naked, well not exactly naked. He still had his black sweatpants on but his shirt was gone, showing his upper body.

Minghao wasn't as bulky as Mingyu but he had muscles, especially on his arms, and the veins that showed up every time he did something requiring muscles had Junhui internally screaming. Minghao put on something on his face before he made his way towards the bed, Junhui still hadn't moved from the centre spot.

Minghao picked him up and Junhui froze when he could feel his fur against Minghao's bare chest, Minghao let himself fell to the bed softly with the cat in his arms, resting it on his chest as he pulled the covers up. Junhui looked at him with big eyes, experimentally kneading his paws on the younger's firm chest, earning a laughter from Minghao.

"You really are obsessed with kneading my body parts aren't you?" Minghao said as he gave the cat (Junhui) a peck on the nose.

_Ohh do that again please I'll be good I promise_

"Meow~"

But Minghao didn't, instead he turned off the lamp and made himself comfortable before slowly drifting to sleep, his hand stroking the cat's fur gently.

"Good night Xiao Cheng, don't run away again," he murmured.

"Meow," the cat replied, resting its head on Minghao's chest, feeling it went up and down steadily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a minus point for having a finished au and posting it (supposedly) regularly. There's no schedule, and you feel like posting all the chapters at once.
> 
> I feel like we're getting to the end since this story isn't that long, please tell me what you think of this ^^
> 
> Also, I feel bad for not writing a new au these couple weeks. I have the idea, prompts and stuffs but I just don't like the words coming out from me when I'm in the state of sick. They felt empty and it's bugging me so I couldn't get any new works done. 
> 
> I really want to write again, there's so much new ideas but I also really hate the words coming out, hopefully I will get better soon so I can finish some new au(s).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	5. Chapter 5

Minghao stirred in his deep sleep, there was something on top of him and it was heavy. He was having quite a hard time breathing or moving, he didn't remember putting something massive on him before going to bed... Only Xiao Cheng but a cat shouldn't be this heavy, Minghao let out a groan and blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights peeking from the curtains. Today was Saturday which meant his day off so he got all the time for himself.

He looked down, trying to figure what was on top of him but was met with golden brown hairs, slightly messed up but looked so soft like silk.

A head?

Minghao moved his right arm over the thing on top of it, touching the hair slowly. Whatever thing it was moved slightly at the touch, letting out small whimpers. Minghao squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the thing before his eyes wide in realisation.

"Junhui?"

* * *

"So... You're a cat?" Minghao said, a cup of tea in his hands.

The man in question nodded hesitantly, the two were currently in his kitchen, with Minghao leaning against the counter and Junhui sitting on the chair, wrapped in Minghao's covers because apparently he was completely naked.

"So you're telling me... You can turn into a cat and has been sneaking inside my apartment as Xiao Cheng?"

Junhui winced at how Minghao worded it, but it was true, there was no denying it.

"Yes..."

"Is it... Natural or...?"

"It runs in the family, my mom is a shapeshifter too..."

"Oh," Minghao nodded and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

"Is there anything I should know? Warnings or... Things?"

Junhui shook his head,

"Do you get into heats? Like in the stories?"

Junhui looked up, clearly surprised by the question.

"Uh... No, we just get cranky sometimes."

"We?"

_Did I say we? I said we didn't I? Wonwoo will kill me._

"Uhh... Wonwoo, your boss? He's a cat shapeshifter too..."

"..." Minghao looked at him without saying anything at first.

"O... Kay..."

"Look Minghao—"

"One more question," the younger cut him off.

" _If_ you were... Gay... And do it with a man.... Does that mean that whatever things run in your genes stopped at you? Since you can't... You know... Have kids?" Junhui blinked at the question.

"Well, technically... It doesn't matter. I mean, whoever has this genes should be able to be pregnant since our DNA isn't exactly the same as human... So _if_ I were gay..."

" _If_ you were gay..."

"I'd still be able to carry a child," Junhui said, clearly more relaxed than before.

" _If_ you were gay..."

"Yes, _if_ I were gay... I'm gay though," Junhui clamped his mouth shut.

"I mean, I'm not... Not _that_ ? Like you know, _that?_ " Junhui stuttered.

"I didn't mean it that way, sorry," Junhui looked down embarrassed.

Junhui didn't expect for Minghao to bursted into a laughter, a high pitched giggle precisely. The younger looked so cute laughing like that, his eyes turning into crescents as his voice got an octave higher than usual, Junhui blushed.

"So... What makes you sneak into my apartment?"

Before Junhui could make up any excuses they heard a knock, more likely a banging on the door next to Minghao's apartment. It was Junhui's.

"Wen Junhui I swear to God open this damn door or else I will bury you alive!" Came Jeonghan's voice.

"You better be inside and not sneaking into your BIG FAT CRUSH'S APARTMENT AGAIN OR ELSE I'M GOING TO THROW HANDS!"

"I uh... I should..." Junhui trailed, standing awkwardly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure," Minghao quickly made his way towards the door and opened it for Junhui.

Luckily there was no one else in the hall except for Jeonghan who was standing in front of his apartment door, looking as beautiful as always.

"Uh... Jeonghan?"

The man quickly turned around and was about to yell at whoever interrupted him from breaking down Junhui's door when his eyes fell on the sight of Junhui, head peeking from Xu Minghao's door, body wrapped in a blanket, completely naked underneath.

His expressions turned into a cunning one, he smiled sweetly at Junhui which made the latter shivered at whatever was coming from him.

"Spicy," Jeonghan said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Junhui blushed at Jeonghan's words, especially when Minghao was right next to him and could clearly hear whatever Jeonghan said.

"Why are you here? I thought my shift started at 5? It's fucking 8 in the morning Han..."

"Oh you see, I was having... Doubts... And need to talk to you in private? Well unless you and him are an item now," Jeonghan said.

"We're not— it's not like what you think..." Junhui wanted the ground to split into two and swallowed him, never to be opened again.

"Let me just—" Junhui wriggled his way out of Minghao's apartment door and was stopped by the younger.

"You're not dressed yet," Minghao said, somehow sounded displeased.

"My apartment right next to you so it's fine," Junhui smiled.

Minghao still had this displeased look on his face but he let go regardless, he watched as Junhui walked carefully to his apartment door with Jeonghan sending winks and smirks to the older male.

"Be back before 10," Minghao said to Junhui and the older male made an 'OK' sign before opening the door to his apartment.

Jeonghan nodded his head towards Minghao before entering too, leaving Minghao alone. He still had this displeased look on his face but decided to set aside the thought and went into his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at last, Minghao knows about Jun's ability.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M-preg conversation ahead

"As much as I like to tease you about what I just witnessed, I don't have much time before Cheol wakes up so straight to the business," Jeonghan said as he took a seat.

"Seungcheol doesn't know you're here?"

Jeonghan shook his head,

"Here's the thing, you know that Cheol is a wolf shapeshifter right?"

Junhui nodded,

"And as far as we concerns, only shapeshifter should be able to carry a child no matter what gender they are."

Junhui nodded again,

"So how come I'm the one pregnant then?"

Junhui blinked and looked at Jeonghan before his eyes traveled down to his flat stomach— for now, before going back up to his face.

"Uh... I guess because he's a wolf? I mean, it's not like we have a manual or something and I'm a cat so... We're not really running the same genes here..."

Jeonghan rubbed his temple,

"I knew you wouldn't know anything about this, do you think Wonwoo would?"

"I don't think so... Maybe you should ask Seungcheol himself, I mean he should know a thing or two about his family genes."

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant... At least not yet," Jeonghan bit his nails.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking but you should know that he's been talking about pups for God knows how long when he's with us, so I think it's okay to tell him."

"When did he actually stop talking about it honestly?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Anyway, sorry for bothering you and don't think you can get away with this," Jeonghan pointed at Junhui's blanket–wrapped body.

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah sure, that's what Wonwoo been telling us before Mingyu spill everything by accident, keep lying to yourself hon, we ain't believing a thing," Jeonghan winked before he left Junhui apartment, just like that.

Junhui groaned before his gaze landed on the clock, it was still 8:40 and Minghao said to be back by 10 so he got around an hour or so...

_Be back by 10? Be back to where? His apartment? My apartment????_

Junhui ruffled his hair in frustration, he decided to take a shower first before thinking the situation through. He needed to calm himself down before going into _'gay panic'_ and embarrassed himself further more.

It took him around 35 minutes under the cold shower with additional activity involving a wild imagination about certain Chinese male but of course, he didn't have to tell that certain Chinese male about it. Junhui made a simple breakfast for him, a toast and sunny side egg with a glass of water (because water is healthy guys, drink a lot of it).

He took a look at himself on the mirror, he wore a simple oversized white jumper and black jeans. His fingers were barely visible and he didn't have time to style his hair (he spent too long in the shower). Junhui mentally cheered for himself before going out to meet Minghao, he tried to procrastinate on the way even though Minghao's apartment was only a few steps away from his own. He stood in front of the door, let out a nervous breath before knocking on the door.

Minghao opened it immediately at the first knock, was he waiting?

Minghao himself was wearing the complete opposite colour of Junhui, he wore a black oversized jumper with jeans, his dark hair was styled down and Junhui caught a glimpse of his piercing. Minghao smiled and stepped outside of his apartment, Junhui gave him a confused look. The younger only smiled as he took Junhui's hand in his own and started leading the older male outside.

"Uhm... Ming—"

"Shh, just follow," Minghao said, successfully silencing Junhui.

It wasn't that Junhui didn't want to go out or something but right now, he didn't look the slightest bit presentable to be roaming outside. The weather was a little bit chilly since it was still morning, thanks God he choose to wear a jumper instead of a plain white shirt.

Minghao led him through the street, turning at a certain alleys confidently as if the road to _'somewhere'_ was printed in the back of his mind already. Then his steps slowed down, Junhui looked around him. There were old buildings surrounding them, from houses to small hotels. There were also food and beverage stalls, a small park with a medium fountain in the middle. Junhui had never seen this place before, it gave him a strong European style or maybe more like those places in Paris, France that Junhui often seen in movies.

Minghao led them to a table at the sidewalk, pulling out a chair for Junhui. The older male muttered a shy _'thanks'_ before sitting down.

"Uh... What is this place?"

_And why are you taking me here?_

Minghao smiled and the sun coincidentally made the decision to shine right on Minghao at the same time, making the younger looked like he was radiating with lights.

"I found this place when I first moved here, I was lost at that time to be honest and ended up here..." Minghao said.

"I was so mesmerised by this place and I found myself keep coming back to here," Minghao explained.

Junhui hummed and looked around again, there were people sitting and chatting on the bench, eating breakfast and joking around. Dogs and cats freely roaming around the place, some of the shop owners even gave them treats.

He didn't know such a place exist here even though he had been living here for about 10 years now, the atmosphere around was nice and clean, there were a lot of trees to provide them a shelter from the sun, there were also flowers along the sidewalk.

"It's beautiful..." Junhui muttered under his breath.

_But why are you taking me here?_

The question was still bothering him but he didn't want to be rude, Minghao also seemed to be enjoying their time here so Junhui decided to keep his mouth shut. Minghao ordered something for them and Junhui was looking at the food curiously. It was meringue sweets.

"Ah, I tried making this before..." Junhui said as he took one to his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"But I failed," Junhui laughed.

"It was too hard to bite hahahha."

Now that Junhui thought of it, it was embarrassing for a pâtissie like him to fail at making the simplest sweets like this but then again, Junhui liked to play around so maybe he added too much of this and that.

"I like the sweets they sell here..." Minghao said.

"They're not too sweet..." Junhui hummed.

_But why are you taking me here????_

"This place is just so beautiful... I told myself that I will bring my loved ones here... One day…"

Junhui choked on his meringues, Wen Junhui _fucking choked_ on his meringues and he was coughing for his life, his face turned red and Minghao's eyes widened before he offered the older Chinese male a cup of water which Junhui gladly took.

He was still coughing a little but it was so much better than before, his face was still red but he got the perfect excuse for it but his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it was going to jumped out of his ribcage.

"That was dangerous..." Minghao said, looking at Junhui worried.

"I'm fine, I just ate too fast hahhah," Junhui let out a shaky laugh.

"Do you mind if I call you gēge?"

"…"

Junhui didn't answer immediately instead he stared at Minghao for about two minutes before blinking his eyes slowly, his brain processing the words one by one before the realisation sunk in.

"Sure."

"Gēge..." Minghao experimentally called.

"Y-yes?" Junhui blushed.

"I've been meaning to tell you..." Minghao trailed, he was inching closer.

"Yes...?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Junhui blinked, one, two times before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe he passed out because you confessed to him," Jeonghan said from across the room.

"Well, not everyone is shameless like you," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"It's called being confident you kids," Jeonghan sneered.

"Is he going to be fine? It's been 4 hours..." Minghao said, sitting right next to Junhui on the bed.

"He's fine, probably gonna take some more hours to nap."

"Why don't you uhh go out for a while? We need to do something... Shapeshifter related stuffs..."

Minghao looked as if he didn't want to leave Junhui's side but after contemplating for a while he decided that it was best not to push things too far, besides it wasn't like he and Junhui were in a relationship or something. He looked at Junhui's sleeping face one last time before standing up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Jeonghan and Wonwoo exchanged glances before Jeonghan poked at Junhui's side.

"You can stop pretending bitch," he said.

Junhui opened one eye to take a peek before letting out a deep sigh, he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair or more likely pulling at them harshly.

"He... He asked me to... To..."

"I know, we heard."

"I—"

"Who the fuck passed out because his crush confessed to him?? You idiot!" Jeonghan kicked him.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Junhui hissed lowly.

"Well, what is your answer?" Jeonghan asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know..."

"You don't?!?!???"

If Wonwoo wasn't there to catch Jeonghan before he could throw hands to Junhui, only God knew what would happen then because right now, even as Wonwoo held him, Jeonghan was emitting a strong killing intent.

"You're like the dumbest bitch to ever live on earth, you know that?"

Junhui was about to reply with some sassy marks but decided not to do so because Wonwoo was giving him a warning look, instead he pouted.

"I mean, what if he hates me? Like when we're on our first anniversary stuff or something and then suddenly he realised that dating a shapeshifter is creepy as fuck and he doesn't like my cat personality traits and and..."

"You keep going with that mouth I swear to God I will run you over with my car," Jeonghan squinted his eyes at Junhui.

"If he confessed to you, it means he loves you for who you are and not because you're some cool dude from China or whatever. You need to be confident in yourself!"

"I am confident!" Junhui exclaimed.

"But not with him..."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes,

"I hate to say this but I agree with Jeonghan hyung."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes,

"And if he turns out to hate something about you and leave you because of that... Well, at least you've tried and you won't die out of curiousity," Wonwoo shrugged.

"I mean if he hurt you so be it, it's not like you can't find someone else."

"I agree."

"But I want him..." Junhui pouted.

"He's just... The perfect man..."

" _Everyone becomes perfect when you're in love,_ but go off," Jeonghan snorted.

"I mean, he knew about your shapeshifting power and yet still confessed to you so... It says something."

"Do you— _meow_."

Before Junhui could finish his words, a weird sensation started coiling in his body and he changed into his cat form. Junhui looked at his body in shock, his cat eyes were so big and he stared at the two males who were staring back at him.

_What the fuck happened to me????? Won???? Hannie hyung????? Anybody???????_

"Meow? Meow meow meow!!"

_Why the fuck isn't anyone saying anything!?????? Why am I like this??????_

"Meow! Meow meow????"

"Wow, when he said he was losing control over his shapeshifting power I didn't think it would be this bad..." Wonwoo muttered under his breath.

"Caused by his emotional imbalance?"

"Most likely."

"So he's going to be a cat for a while?"

"I guess, he can't seems to change back..."

Junhui looked at the two of them with much hatred in his eyes, tail flapping fiercely behind him and his ears flat to the back. He was hissing at his two best friends, who were not so secretly talking about him.

"I think it's time to call for Minghao," Jeonghan whispered to Wonwoo who was already at the door, calling Minghao.

Junhui was about to jumped off of the bed and probably planning to hide or running away when he was suddenly caught by Jeonghan, he hissed at the male and tried to get away by wriggling, squirming even clawing at the male but to no avail, it seemed like Jeonghan was used to those poor attempts (probably had something to do with his own wolf boyfriend/husband).

Minghao head popped up inside the room, his gaze immediately landed on the orange cat in Jeonghan's hands. Wonwoo told him something and Minghao nodded before he proceeded to take the cat into his arms.

Now that Junhui was in Minghao's arms, he couldn't clawed, squirmed or wriggled like before when he was in Jeonghan's arms. He growled lowly at the way Jeonghan smugly grinned at him but it didn't stay long due to Minghao stroking his fur gently, the low growls turned into pleased purr.

"Look at him, he was dying to get out before but now that he's in his crush's hands, he turned into a pool of goo, purring loudly... Unbelievable."

"How long is he gonna stay like this?"

"We're not sure since it never happened before, but my rough guess is around two or three days. This situation is caused by his unstable emotional state so once he get better I think he can change back," Wonwoo explained.

"Is it because I confessed to him?"

"Nah, Junhui is just being a bitch in period so don't think of it too much," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Meow," Junhui suddenly meowed, his gaze was fixed on Jeonghan.

"What? Saying something?? Sorry I don't speak cat language," Jeonghan teased him.

"I think you're already familiar with him being a cat so there won't be much trouble but don't hesitate to call in case he does something.." Wonwoo trailed, his eyes were looking at the cat in Minghao's arms.

"Unnatural..." He finished his words.

Junhui let out a displeased hissed at Wonwoo which the latter ignored, then he turned to Jeonghan, signaling that they should go.

"Aw, I was having so much time teasing the couple," Jeonghan wiped a fake tear.

"You still have sunday but in case Junhui stayed as a cat longer, you can take a day off," Wonwoo said to Minghao.

"Hansol can take your shift."

"Thank you," Minghao bowed to Wonwoo politely.

"Don't hesitate to call," Jeonghan winked as he and Wonwoo went to the door.

"And tell us everything later," he winked again before disappearing in the hall.

Minghao sighed as he watched the two males walked out of his apartment, he looked down at the cat in his arms who was closing its eyes and if it was sleeping.

"Junhui?" He called.

The cat opened its eyes and stared at him, at this moment Minghao really felt like he was looking into Junhui's eyes. The cat really had the same personality traits as Junhui, it was as if Junhui in human form with additional cat ears and tail.

"Don't take too long, you haven't give me your answer yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get enough of cat!jun >_< might probably write another one about it? Hahhaha who knows~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of M-preg

It had been a week, Junhui still hadn't changed back into his human form and it worried Minghao. Like Wonwoo said, he took a day off on Monday because Junhui was still a cat and he thought Junhui would change back soon but it had been a week. Minghao had no choice but to go to work like usual, leaving Junhui in his apartment.

The cat meowed and clawed at him persistently, not wanting the younger male to go to work and play with him instead. But Minghao didn't and went to work, just like that every morning, Junhui was annoyed beyond explanations. As a form of protest, Junhui wouldn't move an inch from where Minghao was leaving him to work until he came back in the afternoon.

It continued like that until Minghao threatened to stop the cuddles and kisses, Junhui complied immediately. Like a good boy he was.

Halfway through week two, Junhui and Minghao had gotten used to living together as a cat and a human. Junhui would often sat on Minghao's back or inside his hood when the younger cooked food for the two of them (definitely not choking the younger, he wasn't that heavy, it was all fur guys, not fatness).

He would lay on Minghao's stomach and kneaded on it while they were watching movies on Saturday night, and before going to bed he would ask Minghao for his kisses (despite being unofficial) by booping their noses together until he got what he wanted.

It was fun at first but soon Junhui missed interacting with the younger as a human, he wanted to hold Minghao's hands in public, he wanted to bop his nose, he wanted to feel skin to skin contact instead of fur to skin one.

It seemed to be affecting the younger too, not that he minded giving a cat kisses and cuddles, he just preferred if it was Junhui, himself instead of his cat self. But he didn't complain, he knew Junhui must be having the hardest time out of the two so he tried to be as supportive as he could.

* * *

Junhui was sleeping on the bed after showering together with Minghao, the younger had dried his fur with hair dryer, making it seemed fluffier than before. He looked like a literal ball of fur on the bed, enjoying the warmth and sleeping soundly. Minghao left around 5 minutes ago to work on something outside the room, that gave Junhui plenty of time for his favourite activity, sleeping.

"Jun—"

Minghao stopped his tracks as soon as he saw what— _who_ was on the bed, it was Junhui, in his human form lying on the bed naked and sleeping soundly. His golden brown hair was a mess, his chest raising and fall in a steady rhythm.

A smile made its way on Minghao's face, _finally_.

Minghao silently made his way towards the bed, Junhui stirred in his sleep, caused by the additional weight on the bed. Minghao was an inch away from the older male, admiring the beauty in front of him. Junhui eyebrows were black and arched like the wings of a soaring raven, and delicate as the fine strokes of a pastel portrait. He liked it when Junhui left them untouched by make up, just naturally adorning his face.

His eyes, even though they were closed right now, Minghao could see the golden–honey colours in his mind. Eyes that were filled with golden stars, far more beautiful than anything Minghao had ever seen. The eyes that sparkling with curiousity and youthfulness.

His long, dark eyelashes that complimented well with his eyes. Beautifully and naturally straight like the elephant's eyelashes, some might say it was a minus to his looks but to Minghao, everything about Junhui was beautiful, even his straight, long eyelashes.

His nose was sharp and pointy which made the perfect nose for Minghao to kiss, or nuzzle. Junhui loved that kind of kiss the most, one where Minghao booped his nose to Junhui's, causing giggles to slip past his lips.

His lips were perfectly shaped, like a Cupid's bow with the perfect hint of crimson. Gentle, innocent but also alluring for Minghao, the way Junhui talked or the way his lips curved when he smiled or frowned took all the spotlight from Minghao's eyes.

His skin colour was like peach, with hints of honey almost like rosy colour. Soft and delicate, smooth like silk under Minghao's touch. His bare skin was almost glowing under the dim light of Minghao's bedroom, softly and brightly.

Minghao really couldn't help himself as he kissed every single traits of Junhui's face, from his eyebrows, his eyelids, down to his nose which Minghao gave a gentle boop to before moving down to his lips. Junhui stirred in his sleep, letting out small noises as a complaint from being disturbed in his sleep. Minghao let out a chuckle, his breath ghosting over Junhui's ones. Still giving him kisses after kisses on the lips, determined to wake the older up.

Finally after a few kisses more, Junhui woke up. His eyelids fluttering open as he stretched his arms out like a cat, there was a slight pout on his lips and Minghao couldn't help but to give him another gentle peck.

"Hao...?"

Junhui clamped his mouth shut, blinking at the younger male who had this happy grin on his face. He just said Minghao's name and not meowing like before, then he moved his hands up to touch Minghao's face before he smiled.

"Finally," he said with a groan.

"Does that mean I can get my answer now?" Minghao smiled mischievously at him.

"Do you need one?" Junhui grinned as Minghao dipped down to kiss him.

Minghao's kiss was just like he imagined it would be, slow and gentle, but also soft and intense at the same time. Their lips moved in sync, Minghao licking his lips wet before he sucked gently on it. The younger Chinese's lips felt so soft and plush against his own, gently teasing him with every touch and finally, Junhui moaned at the sensation.

Letting his mouth fell open and for Minghao to thrust his tongue inside, exploring the hot, velvety cavern. He moaned at the taste of Junhui, he tasted exactly like the strawberries he ate earlier. Both sweet and sour and Minghao couldn't seem to get enough of the taste, he sucked on Junhui's tongue, eliciting an erotic moan from the older male.

Minghao pulled away only after their lungs screamed for air, he rested his forehead against Junhui's, breathing heavily after their heated kiss. Junhui's gaze were hazy and filled with lust, his hands were roaming around Minghao's chest and stomach above him, his hips were rutting against Minghao's clothed ones.

"God... You're so beautiful," Minghao whispered as he kissed Junhui's sharp jawline.

His kisses were slow and wet, trailing down to the skin right behind his ear and down to his neck. He sucked gently on the skin over and over again until it turned bright crimson, then he proceeded to pressed open mouthed kiss on Junhui's Adam's apple, feeling the lump moving up and down as Junhui swallowed hardly.

Junhui let out a whine in response to Minghao's teasing, earning a smirk from the younger male. Minghao continued his way down, leaving crimson marks on every patch of skin he could touch. Then his lips wrapped around one of the dusty brown nipples, causing Junhui to let out a slight gasp as his back arched into Minghao's touch.

He took turns on sucking at the buds until they were red and hard before going down to Junhui's tummy, he pressed butterfly kisses all over the surface, feeling the older male trembled under his touch. Then he looked up from behind his bangs, Junhui's face was flushing red, his eyes were completely covered in lust now and he was breathing heavily. Truly an erotic sight for Minghao, he really wanted to take a photo of this moment.

Minghao pressed a kiss on Junhui's inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his hard and swollen length. Junhui let out a moan as Minghao wrapped his lips around his length, sucking gently on the tip before going all the way down. He hit the back of Minghao's neck but the younger didn't seem to be affected by it as he continued to bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the veins and paying extra attention to the head before he pulled away with a 'pop', licking his lips sensually.

Then he spread Junhui's legs open with his knees, the older male whimpered as his face turned a shade redder than before. Minghao let out a chuckle and reached out for the lube and condom, he poured the lube onto his palms, rubbing his palms and blowing hot air for it to warmed up.

He gave Junhui a soft peck as he circled the rim, causing Junhui to close his eyes. Minghao didn't waste any time, he inserted the first finger, feeling the muscles contracting against the foreign intruder before easing down then he added another one. He took his time with Junhui, stretching him open with scissoring motions. His eyes never leaving Junhui's face, ready to caught the slightest changes in his expressions.

Then he added the third finger, this time Junhui let out a surprised gasp as his body slightly arched into Minghao's touch. His face was already the shade of crimson rose, and he was breathing heavily for air. Minghao smiled and kissed his flat stomach, distracting the older male from the burning sensation on his lower part.

Then he started moving, at first Junhui's face was slightly contorted in pain but after a few thrusts, moans after moans slipping past his red lips without care, as if his sanity was thrown out of the window.

Minghao made sure Junhui was completely stretched, reaching deeper and stretching him over his three fingers inside. Junhui's body tensed as his fingers brushed over something inside, he knew he found what he was looking for, but Minghao was quick to pull away before Junhui could fuck himself on his fingers.

He would like to see that... But maybe _next time._

Junhui was letting out a low whine at the loss of contact, begging Minghao for more and more he delivered. Minghao pushed his condom–covered cock pass the rim, slowly easing inside. He could feel the way Junhui was spread around his length, the veins on his cock against the insides of Junhui as he pushed all the way in, hips flushed against Junhui's back.

Then he looked up and was stunned, Junhui looked completely wrecked by him. His eyes were wet from the tears, one, two, teardrops rolled down his face to the pillow under his head. His brows were knitted in both pain and pleasure, his lips were parting open but there was no sound coming out of it, a track of saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth, hands turned into small fists as Minghao stretched him open, throbbing painfully inside him.

Minghao kissed his eyelids, his nose, down to his lips. Drowning whatever sounds coming out from the older's mouth as he moved, slow and careful at first. Junhui's hands found themselves tangled in Minghao's dark locks, fisting, tugging at them harshly every time Minghao would brushed over the bundle of nerves inside.

The younger ran his hands down his body before lifting one leg to his shoulder, gripping the back of his thighs in a bruising manner before he slammed inside without a warning, all while still maintaining their kiss. The air in Junhui's body was knocked out as soon as Minghao set his brutal pace, abusing his sweet spot over and over again like he was mad, eliciting moans after moans from the male underneath him.

His grips on the back of Junhui's thighs tightened as well as he quickened his pace, mercilessly pounding into the older male. Junhui's body reacted sensually to his every touch, his lips never stopped producing erotic moans, whimpers and whines that filled the room, his hands that were loosely gripping on Minghao's muscled arms as the man above him continued to abused his bundle of nerves.

Junhui was truly beautiful, the way the moon was illuminating his face, the way he glowed under Minghao's touch, his skin glistening with sweats... Truly an art in Minghao's eyes.

His wrecked state and moans fuelled the younger's pride as he made sure to hit the bundle of nerves with each thrusts, the bed was creaking, the headboard thumped against the wall but he couldn't care less. The apartment next to him was empty anyway.

"Hao... Hao 'm—"

Junhui was mumbling incoherently now, seemed to be losing the ability to speak both language. But Minghao knew, even without him telling. The way Junhui's body arched with every thrusts, the way his entrance clenched around his length... Junhui was close.

"Come for me gē," Minghao whispered lowly in their mother language.

Junhui's breath hitched and his body was tensed for a moment before he came hard, spurting in thick ropes onto his stomach and Minghao's chest. This was the strongest orgasm he ever had in his entire life before, he was shaking from it and his body was burning with over sensitivity.

It didn't take long for the younger to follow, his hips stuttered as he came. His dark eyes looking down at the older male whose chest was heaving desperately for air, eyes red and puffy, lips swollen from the bites.

"God..." Minghao whispered lowly in his throat as he leaned closer.

"You're so beautiful..." He said as he kissed Junhui, slow and gentle.

Junhui hummed into the kiss, feeling the younger pulled out of him and blindly tying the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash can.

"Hao..." Junhui said, lips brushing against each others.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what shit you're talking about because have you seen yourself? You're hot as fuck," Junhui cursed under his breath, earning a laughter from the younger male.

Minghao smiled as he gave Junhui a soft peck on the lips, cleaning his stomach with wet wipes.

"I love you," kiss

"I love you so much," kiss

"My moon," kiss

"My stars," kiss

"My life," kiss

"And my universe," kiss

Eventually Junhui broke down into giggles, pulling Minghao down to the bed as he snuggled closer to the younger male, burying his face on the crook of Minghao's neck and hummed in contentment as the younger pulled the covers over them.

"Gēge..."

"Hmm..."

"Can you have your cat ears and tail while in your human form?" Minghao could feel Junhui nodding.

"Do you want to be tested together? You know, just to make sure... Before the kittens coming through..." Minghao asked, gently stroking Junhui's hair.

"Okay," Junhui said after a while.

"I could practically feel your heartbeats against mine, gēge are you really that excited for kittens?" Junhui hit his chest.

"Shut up."

"I'm right am I?"

"..."

Minghao just smiled and made himself comfortable before slowly drifting into sleep, his eyes fluttering close as he could feel Junhui's steady breathing. A smile made its way on his lips when he caught the three words Junhui whispered, muffled by his neck but clear enough for him to hear. The three words he had been waiting for were spoken in their mother language, how could he fail to catch it?

Minghao kissed Junhui's temple gently, _finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're at the end~
> 
> I honestly don't know what to feel, this is by far my most favourite story because Cat!Jun is just irresistible >_<
> 
> I want to say thank you to those who have given kudos and comments, even though I didn't reply but I read them all! *sorry for not replying though, I'm afraid my anxiety would make everything awkward*
> 
> I really hope that the ending wasn't too rushed or anything, I'm currently having a terrible headache as I edited this so I'm probably going to comeback a day or two to edit this again. 
> 
> This is the first JunHao series to be finished but don't worry, there are still more JunHao from me in the future ^^
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this series!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
